


It's a matter of trust

by Narya



Series: My smell on your skin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a wish, it's fate. It's something bound to happen, but they are willing to wait until it does. That doesn't mean that they'll sit idle while waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

The waitress just couldn’t take her eyes of him, and Stiles wanted to punch something, someone, her. He clutched the napkin on his hand a little bit tighter and smiled at Lydia in a way that he hoped could pass as normal. There was nothing normal about the way that bitch was looking at Derek, like she could undress him with her eyes and receive no punishment from her actions.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lydia asks, and Stiles gives her an obvious answer to appease her. "You should ask her out"

"Who?"

"That waitress you’ve been looking at since we entered this place" she answers, crossing her arms and giving no indication of actually letting the matter go until Stiles starts giving her some attention.

"Ok, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me"

"Is it her boobs? She doesn’t look that pretty"

"No, it’s her eyes" he jokes, but he isn’t joking, not really. It’s her eyes and the way they follow the hand that brings Derek’s food to his lips. It’s the way she licks her lips before offering a refill on the house. It’s the way she moves her hips, like she thinks Derek’s gonna fall for something like that.

He should know that Derek wouldn’t. He didn’t fall for any of those things when Stiles tried them, but she tries and that pisses him off. He wants to tear her away from Derek.

He wants to crush her.

"Ok, so, let’s go back to the library. We’ve been here too long for a coffee break as it is" Lydia starts, getting on her feet and just leaving without him, knowing that he’s gonna follow.

But he doesn’t want to follow, he wants to stay there and make sure that the girl doesn’t make a pass at Derek, that she doesn’t get close to his table once he leaves. It doesn’t matter that Stiles doesn’t know Derek beyond knowing him as his TA. It doesn’t matter that they don’t really talk, because Derek smiled at him once and Derek once shared a smoke with him. Derek can recognize him in a crowd and it’s only a matter of time before something happens and they end up being more.

Until then he has to make sure that nothing else happens, so he’s gonna wait and he’ll make sure that no one tries to take what’s his.

  
*****

  
Stiles leaves with that girl and Derek drowns his cup in about 5 seconds, no matter how scalding hot it is. He leaves some bills on the table, get’s his stuff and gets out of the coffee house, smelling around until he finds Stiles walking back to campus.

He doesn’t really need to go into the library, but he’s not going to let that woman put her paws on Stiles. He’s gotta protect what’s his until it’s the right time to claim it.

At least there’s no lust coming from Stiles scent when he walks near them, there’s nothing that says that Stiles wants her.

He’s sure that he can’t kill her as easily as he killed that guy with the stubble, from the class he teaches to Stiles, without people noticing.


End file.
